


Love in a Time of Titans

by Mrytle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Conflict, Eventual Smut, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Smut, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrytle/pseuds/Mrytle
Summary: Levi has a problem.  For years, Hange has been at his side.  Always helping, always there but he has always been oblivious of her true feelings and she has never said.  One a mission to capture her some new titans, Eren admits to Levi that he is in love with him and Levi is tempted. Hange realises and it sets off in her a jealous reaction towards them both.  Erwin points out that Levi is an idiot and it has been obvious how she felt for years.  Caught between a two people who love him..what will humanities strongest decide?
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the intro chapter, to set the scene

Love in a Time of Titans 

Levi Ackerman stared out of the window of his office. Things had been too quiet and he did not like it. He was of the opinion that when things were running too smoothly, some shit storm was on the horizon. He sorted through the pile of paperwork on his desk and picked up his teacup, frowning when he saw it was empty. Yeah, he thought, there is definitely a shit storm coming! Just as he was about to get up to make more tea, his office door burst open and the mess that was Hange Zoe staggered into the room, lost under a mountain of papers. Levi raised his eyebrow. 

“You know it is normal to knock before you walk in on someone Shitty Glasses.” 

Hange dumped her pile of papers on his desk, half of them falling to the floor and looked back, smiling. 

“I didn’t have a spare hand,” she said. 

“You have two feet, you could have used those,” Levi threw back “And pick those the hell up!” 

Hange ignored him and helped herself to a cup of tea, “You want one pouring?” she asked, oblivious to the look Levi was giving her. A cross between anger and disbelief. 

Levi was not known for his tolerance of people in his space but for some reason, Hange got away with a lot more than anyone else. If one of the cadets had strolled into Levi’s office and helped themselves to his tea, heads would have rolled. 

“You need to get on top of this paper work Hange, isn’t that what you have Moblit for?” Levi asked. 

Hange shrugged, “Yeah but I have him feeding titans. Which brings me to why I am here.” 

She rummaged around in the chaos of her paperwork until she found what she wanted. 

“Permission form to go get a new titan or two. I had an … erm … accident with a couple of mine,” she said, holding out the form. “I asked Erwin but he said to come to you cos you would be the one coming with me.” 

Levi stood staring at her, “For God’s Sake Hange, you are obsessed!” 

Levi looked over the form and realised that she would not be happy until he agreed and the cadets were getting restless anyway so maybe a mission out of the walls would let them burn off some stream. 

“Fine, we will head out tomorrow. Get the cadets together for a briefing.” Levi said “And get your mess the hell out of my office!” 

Hange grinning and scooped the papers up into her arms. “You’re the best Short Ass, I owe you one.” 

Hange staggered out of the office, leaving Levi standing shaking his head and looking at the mess of papers she had left behind. One day that woman would finally drive him insane, he thought. 

In the corridor, Hange strolled in the direction of the mess to round up the cadets who would be going with them. She knew Levi found her hard work at times but she was drawn to him. Ever since she had first met him when she was a cadet, she had been in love with him. She was not sure that Levi even felt love for another person, his emotions were shut away somewhere and it would take a miracle to get them to release but she was determined that one day, if she lived long enough, she would find the key to those emotions. Until then, she would be there in whatever capacity he needed her in. 

BRIEFING 

Levi walked into the mess hall, looking around the group of cadets Hange had chosen to go with them. He nodded to himself, the usual group of cadets were sat waiting. Hange was leaning against the wall and smiled as he walked in. 

“All cadets present and correct,” she chuckled. 

Levi shook his head at her, she was a strange one. 

“Right,” Levi said “Shitty Glasses here has killed one of her titans and Erwin as decided she can go get another and you lot get the privilege of coming with us.” 

A collective groan went around the room. 

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Levi said “She is a massive pain in the ass but her research is valuable to us and unless you want her to start experimenting on Eren, we need to go get her a subject.” 

Hange looked over at Eren and smiled, “I have no objection of experimenting on Er…” 

Levi shut her up with a look. Eren looked back at Hange, not sure if she was joking or not but his eyes flashed back over to Levi. 

“So, when do we go?” Eren asked. 

“We leave at first light, so don’t get too drunk tonight and get some sleep.” Levi looked around and turned and walked out heading back to his office, Hange close on his heels. 

One they had left, the cadets relaxed. 

“Seriously?” Mikasa said “We get to risk our lives so she can have another titan to play with?” 

“It is not so bad,” Eren answered “It is good experience.” 

Mikasa shared a looked with Armin and Eren looked at them both, “What?” 

“You could go anywhere the Captain said to go if it meant you got to be with him!” Mikasa snorted “You think we don’t see how you look at him?” 

Armin chuckled “You look at him like he looks at his cleaning products. Eyes full of love!” 

Eren blushed and spluttered, “No I don’t! He is just our Captain and I respect him.” 

Yeah, yeah you keep telling yourself that!” Mikasa laughed “But you might want to watch your back, if Hange sees you giving Levi the eye, she might do more than experiment on you!” 

Eren and Armin looked at each confused. 

“Seriously, you two are so dense. Hange is in love with Levi but he is oblivious. Why do you think she is always with him? I don’t get it personally; I think he is an ass!” 

Mikasa finished her drink and stood up. 

“Well you heard him, get some sleep. You don’t want to get yourselves eaten because you stayed up all night. I will kick your dead asses if you mess up!” she walked out of the room and shortly after Eren and Armin headed off to theirs, Eren lost in his thoughts. Were his feelings for Levi more than respect for a colleague? No that was ridiculous! He shook his head and fell asleep, his last thought before he did was of Levi.


	2. Beyond the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Hange and the others head out beyond the wall. Making base at a safe house, they go out to check out the area and Hange notices Eren is a little too close to Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am behind with my updating but I am trying to catch up. Thanks for reading!

BEYOND THE WALL

The next day dawned bright and the sun was shining down, even though it was still only early. The cadets had been up since dawn, checking their gear and making sure that everything was ready. A badly maintained ODM gear could mean the difference between coming back alive or becoming titan food! Levi was walking back and forwards amongst the group; Hange right behind him. He was rechecking gear and snapping at cadets who did not meet his approval. An hour after dawn, they were all mounted and ready to go. The only sound was of the horses snorting and their bridles clanking quietly. Levi raised his arm and motioned for the group to move out. The headed towards the date and once they were clear of the wall, kicked their horses into a canter and headed out into the world beyond the wall. 

They rode until noon, heading towards an area where there had been a high amount of titan activity in the past few weeks. On a hill, not far from the woods stood an old house which was used as a base by the scouts when they were out and about. It was easy to defend and much safer than risking being caught out in the open if the mission ran to a few days. The only downside, was that Levi made the cadets clean ... constantly. He argued it was good training and good for morale but you would struggle to find a cadet who agreed with him. They arrived at the house and stopped to give the horses water and to make sure they had a plan in place. Hange was adamant that she wanted two titans or at a push, one abnormal. Mikasa rolled her eyes, she had little time for collecting titans. As far as she was concerned the only good titan was a dead titan. Well except for Eren, she would die to protect him. 

In the house, Levi and Hange were stood looking at maps and discussing the best way to make sure that they had as little risk to themselves as possible. From the look on Levi’s face, Hange was not really bothering to much about the risk to anyone. Her passion for titans made her single minded. 

“We should use the trees if we can,” Levi was saying “It gives us the advantage of high ground and easy manoeuvrability with our gear. The titans don’t move as fast when there are trees in the way.” 

Hange nodded slowly “We will need two teams. One to take it down and the other waiting to make sure it is staked down securely until we can move it back to the barracks.” 

Levi laughed slightly, “Yeah cos that will just be a walk in the park. Leading a bloody titan cross country!” 

Hange grinned and nudged Levi, “No problem for you! You are humanities strongest remember!” 

Across the room, Eren was watching them and as Hange bumped her hip against Levi, he felt something that he suddenly realised was jealousy. Mikasa had been right! He was not sure how that made him feel. He had never thought about relationships or anything before. Staying alive was always everyone’s number one priority. He realised that Mikasa and Armin were looking at him. 

“Oh look, he has finally accepted what we already knew, judging by the look on his face,” Mikasa smirked. 

Armin chuckled and sipped his drink thinking to himself, this is about to get messy! 

Levi and Hange finished their conversation and Levi looked over at Eren, Mikasa and Armin. 

“You three, get your gear we are going out to do some scouting.” Levi said. 

“What about me?” Hange asked. 

“Ok fine!” Levi replied, shaking his head. 

Hange smiled to herself and went to get her gear. As if she was letting him go without her! 

It did not take too long for the five of them to be ready and heading into the woods. In silence they glided from tree to tree, keeping an eye out for any titans lurking in the trees. As they reached a break in the trees Levi called a halt, standing on a branch with Eren beside him. Mikasa and Armin was standing across from them with Hange slightly behind. Across the clearing, there was a group of titans. They were ambling aimlessly around, not aware of the group of scouts standing in the trees behind them. Eren moved closer to Levi, looking over his shoulder. He was so close he could smell the soap in Levi’s hair. Mikasa nudged Armin who rolled his eyes. Unfortunately, they were not the only ones who had noticed. Standing a few feet behind Eren and Levi, Hange had a strange look on her face. She was staring at the back of Eren’s head, squinting slightly, looking deep in thought. Levi turned around and looked weirdly at Eren. 

“Do you need to stand so close?” he asked 

Eren blushed and backed away, “Sorry, I was just trying to get a good look at them.” 

“Course he was, Mikasa muttered under her breath. 

“So will any of these do?” Levi called over to Hange. 

Hange barely looked at the titans, instead she turned and headed back to the base, calling out “No, I am not in the mood anymore. Let’s try again tomorrow.” 

She disappeared through the trees leaving Levi scowling after her. 

“What the hell is up with her now? Bloody weirdo,” he said. 

Mikasa shrugged and with a meaningful look at Eren said, “No idea, maybe she just didn’t like what she saw.” 

Levi shook his head and started back towards the base muttering “Bloody Four Eyes” under his breath as he did. But he was also aware of something else. Eren had stood so close, it had felt strangely intimate and he could still feel the memory of Eren’s breath on his neck. Levi hated physical contact but for once, he had not snapped at Eren to move. Confused as much by his own behaviour as Hange’s, Levi flew through the trees. They would try again tomorrow and Hange would just have to accept whichever titan she came across. Bloody woman, she was infuriating!


	3. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange realises that Eren is making a play for Levi and is not happy about the situation. Tensions rise and the battle for Levi's affection begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has taken me a while to get this next chapter on due to illness but I am back writing again so should be back to weekly updates. I am working from home in isolation now so hopefully I can get things out quicker than usual as I do not have much else to do!!!
> 
> I have just done a short chapter to get back into the swing of things but will write longer ones for the next parts

MIXED FEELINGS

Back at the base, the evening meal had been prepared and people were settling down for the evening. Levi was sitting at a table sipping tea. He was reading through paperwork he had brought with him and not really engaging with anyone else. Eren looked over and after a few minutes, walked over. 

“You mind if I sit here?” he asked Levi. 

Levi looked up and shrugged, “Whatever, you can sit where you like.” 

Eren sat down across from Levi. He was not sure what to say really but he was taking the opportunity to be near to Levi when Hange was not there. She was usually practically tied to his side but for some reason she was not there this evening. Levi had gone back to his paperwork so Eren cleared his throat. 

“So ... erm ... do you think we will get a titan tomorrow to take back?” Eren asked. 

Levi looked up, “Probably, I have no idea what was up with Hange today. She is impossible at times.” 

Eren glanced over at Mikasa who was sat watching them. She rolled her eyes at Eren and made a hand motion as if to say ‘get on with it!’ Eren looked back at Levi. He did not know when he first realised that his feelings for the man in front of him had become those of desire but recently, he could not get it out of his mind. Now he had been made aware that Hange also had feelings for Levi, he was worried. Hange scared him at times and he knew that she was more than capable of making his life a living hell if she realised how he felt. Mikasa had said that Hange had seen him close to Levi when they were out and that was why she had left in a bad mood. He had decided to only way to protect himself from her, would be to get close to Levi first. 

Whilst Eren was overthinking things, Levi was trying to focus on his paperwork but he was struggling to concentrate as he could not get the thought of how he had felt with Eren standing so close to him earlier. It did not make any sense to him why he could not get it out of his mind. Eren was a kid, for god’s sake and Levi was a grown man. He should not be feeling like this about him. Levi had never felt love towards another human being. He had seen too many people die to allow himself to open his heart to anyone in that way. He had friends ... Erwin, Hange and Mike ... but that was as far as things went. He shook his head and looked up at Eren. 

“We will grab a couple of titans tomorrow and head back. She will just have to put up with whichever we choose if she is going to be awkward about it. We will go out in the morning, catch and restrain two and kill the rest. We might need you for your strength to help with restraining them.” 

Eren nodded and was about to reply when the outside door slammed open and Hange walked in, her face like thunder. She walked across the room and slid onto the bench next to Levi, a clear look of challenge on her face. 

“Beat it brat, I need to speak to Levi,” she said. 

Levi looked at Hange in confusion, “What about?” 

“Stuff,” she snapped, still glaring at Eren. 

Eren reluctantly got up and headed back to Mikasa and Armin. Levi was still looking at Hange. 

“What the hell is wrong with you Four Eyes?” he asked 

Hange was glaring at Eren’s retreating back, “Nothing, I am just sick of that brat thinking he is something special just because of the whole titan thing. He seems to think that gives him a reason to be pawing all over you. He needs to learn his place.” 

“Pawing?” Levi asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“Pawing,” Hange said again, taking grabbing a beer and taking a long drink. 

Levi stared at Hange as she continued to grumble about brats who did not know their place in the hierarchy of the squad. Levi glanced over at Eren. He wondered if she was right about at least one thing. Was Eren trying to get close to him? Was Levi suddenly aware about how he was feeling because Eren had been trying to get so close to him out on patrol? Levi sighed, he had no idea what he felt but he needed to keep his head clear and concentrate on no one getting killed tomorrow when they rounded up titans for Hange. He was used to her behaviour, but at the moment, she was acting unhinged; even for her! 

The evening passed without further incident. The cadets relaxed and checked over their gear for the next day. Hange wandered over to the table where Eren and the others were sitting. 

“Mikasa and Armin, go check on the horses before you settle down please,” she said. 

They stood up to go and Eren started to stand to go with them. 

“Not you,” Hange said, “You and me are going to have a little chat.” 

Mikasa looked at Hange, who stared back. “I said go see to the horses.” 

Reluctantly, Mikasa and Armin left and Hange sat down opposite Eren. Levi looked up from his paperwork when he noticed but Hange smiled over and he went back to his paperwork not thinking too much about it. Hange waited until Levi stopped looking and leant across the table. 

“I know what you are doing Eren. You are after Levi, but I am telling you now that is not going to happen. He is too old for you for a start and I have loved him for years. I am not going to let you take him from me. Not after all this time.” Hange said. 

Eren looked back, “Don’t you think if he felt the same about you, he would have done something about it by now?” 

Hange scowled, “Don’t get smart with me! He is not exactly good with feelings. 

Eren looked back at Hange, trying to look more confident that he actually felt. People tended to underestimate Hange, thinking she was just a scientist but when she wanted to be, she was a force to be reckoned with. Hange stared back, assessing Eren and trying to decide what to do. She could not order him to stay away from Levi as, firstly he was not in her squad and secondly, Levi would know something was going on. In the end, she decided there was not much she could do except up her game and finally make a play for Levi. The straightened up and looked Eren square in the eye. 

“Fine, have it your way but I am telling you now you will not win this.” 

With that she turned and stalked back over to the table and sat next to Levi, picking up some of the paperwork to help him get through it. 

“What was that all about?” Levi asked. 

“Nothing,” Hange replied “Just a friendly chat.” 

Levi looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She as acting weird even for her and that was worrying. Something was going on and he was going to find out what the hell it was before things got out of hand!


	4. Titan Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and the others head out to capture titans for Hange but the trip ends in disaster for one member of the party

Titan Hunt 

The following morning dawned bright and warm. The base was alive with the sounds of people moving around and getting ready to ride out. Levi walked around, checking gear and making sure they had enough equipment to tie down and capture two titans. It was never easy, but he was confident in his team and did not expect too many problems. The group of titans was not too big and so it would be not too difficult to kill most and capture two. He pulled a face at himself, ‘In theory anyway’ he thought. 

Eren was standing with Mikasa and Armin, talking quietly. Levi looked over and watched their intense whispered conversation for a while, but it did not have the time or the energy to wonder what it was about. Hange was walking next to Levi, happily chatting about what she had planned for the titans once they got them back to barracks. She seemed to be in a better mood this morning, so Levi was happy to let her babble on, not wanting a repeat of the mood swings from the day before. He was not sure but there seemed to be tension between Hange and Eren as he saw Eren throwing glances at Hange occasionally and he was sure he had seen Hange scowl in Eren’s direction more than once. Whatever the problem was, they needed to pull themselves together. 

Finally satisfied that everything was ready and in place, Levi gave the order to mount up and the team prepared to ride out. The atmosphere was tense, yet excited, as it always was prior to an expedition. They all knew the risks and had all seen people die but the adrenaline was flowing and for that moment at least, they felt invincible. 

After a short ride, they reached the wooded area from the day before and dismounting they left their horses just inside the tree line. They made sure the horses were inside an area where the trees were closely packed together, hoping it would give them as much protection as was possible when outside the walls. With a nod, Levi raised his arm and signalled them to move up into the trees. As a unit, they glided through the trees towards the more open area where the titans had been the day before. Levi had worried that they would have moved on but, to his relief, they were still milling about and so at least they did not need to do exploring to find more. Levi stood on the same tree branch as he had the day before looking out. He was aware that someone had landed behind him and glanced backwards to see Hange looking over his shoulder. 

“You in a better mood today?” he asked. 

Hange shrugged, “Yeah, it feels like I am in a much better position today than I was yesterday.” 

She threw a glance over in Eren’s direction and smirked. Levi was facing back towards the titans and was oblivious to the conflict going on between the two of them. Hange took the opportunity to lean forward across Levi’s shoulder, her face close to his as she pointed at two of the titans, one big and one small. 

“I want those two,” she said. 

Levi nodded and the message passed back amongst the squad that the two titans Hange had indicated were to be caught whilst the rest could be taken out, as quickly as possible. Before they had set off, Levi had given a briefing and the squad had been divided into killing teams and capturing teams. Levi, Hange, Eren, Mikasa and Armin were responsible for the capture with a couple of other members and the rest of the squad were tasked with killing the titans that remained. Levi hoped that they would be able to carry out the mission without having to rely on Eren taking on his titan form as that tended to draw attention to them but it was useful to have it as a backup should things go wrong. 

As they stood watching, one of the larger titans turned its head and spotted them. It began to amble in their direction and so Levi gave the order to start. As one, the group launched themselves at the titans, the killing team hacking at the napes of the titans that needed to be culled. The capture group split into two teams, almost by habit. Levi and Hange going after the smaller one, leaving the larger one to Eren, Mikasa and Armin. The plan was that the more experienced pair would get the smaller titan tied down and then help with the larger one. 

Levi and Hange flew towards the smaller titan. Eren was distracted slightly for a moment as he watched them. They worked well together, he had to admit, not talking just getting the job done. Mikasa saw him staring and shouted, 

“Pull it together Eren, you are gonna get us killed daydreaming about lover boy!” 

Eren scowled at her but realised she was right, and he focused more on the job in hand. The larger titan was not going to be a pushover. Already, it was making swipes with its arms that were coming very close to the cadets. Around them, they could hear the sound of fighting and the occasional grunt as someone got hit by a titan. All they could do was concentrate on their task and hope the others survived. 

Behind them, Levi and Hange were on the smaller titan. They worked efficiently, Levi coming in from behind and slashing at the titan’s legs. 

“Not its tendons,” Hange yelled “We need him to be able to walk!” 

“I know what I am doing Four Eyes,” Levi shouted back. 

Hange smiled to herself thinking, ‘Suck on it Eren, I have a nickname!” 

As Levi, carefully but concisely cut the titans’ legs, it began to lose its balance and fell forward and like a tree, toppled forward hitting the ground with a crash. In moments, Hange was there with the restraining ropes and joined by Levi then staked the titan to the ground. Levi looked around and whistled at one of the killing squads. 

“Watch his one, we are going to help Eren and the others.” 

“Yes sir,” the cadet replied. 

Levi turned to see how Eren and the others were coping and it was not going as well as he had expected. Eren seemed lacklustre in his attacks, distracted almost. Levi looked for Hange who was walking around the fallen titan with a grin on her face. 

“Come on Hange, we are not done yet! You can play with them later!” 

Hange turned and looked towards where Eren, Mikasa and Armin were and raised an eyebrow slightly. 

“What the hell are they doing? They are a right mess out there!” she said. 

Levi didn’t reply, he just ran and launched himself towards the titan. Hange sighed and followed. It seemed that Eren had realised that things were not going his way and he moved his hand towards his mouth. 

“Noooo! Eren we have this and Levi and Hange are coming!” Mikasa shouted. 

Eren did not listen, he wanted to prove to Levi he could do this without being rescued. Determined to succeed he bit down onto his hand, transforming into his titan form. 

“Damn it” Mikasa shouted, “What are you doing!” 

Eren, now larger than the titan they were fighting, moved to intercept it. Levi and Hange moving in to help. Eren moved his eyes and saw them coming from behind him and then something happened. His arm lashed out but it was not the other titan he hit. With a cry of pain, Hange flew backwards, slamming into a tree and falling to the ground. 

Mikasa stared at Eren and screamed, “What the hell did you just do? That was Hange!” 

Eren did not react, he just stared towards Hange’s slumped form. Levi had watched in shock as Eren had hit Hange. From his angle he could not be sure if it had been an accident but something worried him that it had not been. Eren had turned his attention back to the titan and was wrestling it to the ground. 

“Get it strapped down,” Levi yelled at Mikasa and Armin “Use some of the others and then get Eren the hell out of there. He has some questions to answer.” 

With that Levi turned and flew to Hange’s side, dread settling in his stomach. She was not moving and there was blood across her face. 

“Don’t be dead Shitty Glasses, don’t be dead,” Levi muttered, crouching by her side. 

To his relief, Hange stirred and opened her eyes slightly, “I’m gonna kill that brat,” was all she managed before she passed out again. Levi smiled slightly but the smile dropped as he turned to where Mikasa and Armin were now pulling Eren from the nape of his titan. Levi was more and more convinced that Eren had hit Hange on purpose. Questions needed to be asked ... and answered ...but first things first, they needed to get back behind the walls. 

“Everyone get yourself together, we are heading back. Get Hange into a wagon, we move out in five!” Levi shouted.


	5. Back Beyond the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scouts head back, taking the injured Hange to the infirmary. Once back to the relative safety of the barrack, Erwin steps in and tries to get to the bottom of what happened. Did Eren actually try to kill Hange?

BACK BEHIND THE WALLS

The journey back went smoothly, all things considered. They did not see any more titans and the two they have captured dragged along behind like docile horses. Levi rode his horse next to the wagon where Hange was laying, still unconscious. Eren was on his horse between Armin and Mikasa, aware that the others were looking at him. No one could quite get their head around what had happened and there were a lot of whispers between people about whether Eren had lost control and deliberately hit Hange. Some of the scouts still were not sure that Eren could be trusted in his titan form and the fact that he had hurt Hange seemed to point in that direction. On the over side of the wagon, Moblit rode beside Hange. He was devoted to his Squadron Leader and in his mind, there was no doubt at all that Eren had hit Hange on purpose. He did not know why but he was determined to find out. For now, he made do with staring daggers at the back of Eren’s head. 

Mikasa looked around. She could feel the tension in the air and she was not surprised. She had seen what had happened from a different angle that a lot of the others and, after going over and over it in her mind, she was positive that Eren had hit Hange on purpose. It was almost as if once in his titan form, he had lost control over himself and the jealousy had taken over. To be fair, that was not really unexpected although Eren usually had control over this titan tendencies. Mikasa wondered if whatever Hange had said to Eren the night before when she had sent Mikasa and Armin to the stables had been the thing that pushed him over the edge. Not that there was any excuse for his behaviour. Hange was a Squad Leader and a colleague. No matter what they thought of each other, injuring her would not be tolerated. If she died, then Eren would be in even worse trouble. Mikasa looked over at the wagon thinking ‘Don’t die Hange, for god’s sake!’ 

A few hours later, the walls came into view and the tired and stunned group re-entered the barracks. Erwin was outside as they arrived and walked over and looked in the wagon at the unconscious Hange. 

“What the hell happened?” he asked Levi, “Did she get too close to a titan again?” 

“Kind of” Levi replied, “I need to talk to you ... inside.” 

Erwin looked at Levi and taking in the look on his face, realised that something serious had happened. He nodded at Levi and looking over at Moblit said, 

“Make sure Hange gets to the infirmary and stay with her.” 

“Yes Sir,” Moblit replied and with a glare at Eren helped some of the squad carry Hange inside. 

Erwin led Levi to his office. He had noticed the look that Moblit had given Eren and the subdued way in which everyone was acting. 

“What happened Levi?” 

“Eren was the one who hurt Hange. We were working in two teams and Hange and I subdued our titan and went to help Eren and his group. They seemed to be struggling and so we headed over. I heard Mikasa shouting at Eren not to turn titan and that Hange and I were on our way but he bit his hand anyway. We were just about to help when Eren turned and hit Hange. She hit a tree pretty hard and has been unconscious ever since.” Levi sighed, “I can’t say for sure as I was behind, but it looked to me like Eren’s titan deliberately targeted Hange.” 

Erwin frowned, his eyebrows meeting in the middle, “Did anything happen between the two of them before that?” 

“Not that I know of,” Levi answered, “Hange was in a strange mood the day before and she was a bit short with Eren the night before. Something about him not knowing his place and trying to push his way in with me. You know Hange, she is weird as hell. Who knows what goes on in her brain!” 

Erwin stared at Levi. He really was oblivious! He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He shouted “Come” and Mikasa and Eren walked into the room. 

“Ahh just the two I wanted to talk to,” Erwin said. “Tell me what happened.” 

“I don’t know,” Eren said, “Really I don’t. We were having trouble with the titan and so I turned into my titan form and next thing I remember is seeing Hange against the tree. I didn’t mean to hurt her. You have to believe me.” 

Erwin looked at Mikasa standing next to Eren and something in her eyes told him she was not entirely sure that this was correct. 

“There will have to be an investigation. We cannot risk your team mates being hurt if you cannot control your titan form. For now, you are forbidden from changing. Am I clear?” Erwin said. 

Eren nodded. 

“You can go for now Eren. Mikasa you stay please, I have some questions. Levi would you please excuse us.” 

Levi looked surprised but shrugged and stood up, “Sure I need to go check on Four Eyes anyway. Eren you go back to your room and stay there until you are told otherwise.” 

“Yes sir,” Eren said. He walked from the room looked dejected. 

Once they were gone, Erwin looked at Mikasa. “Ok, so you tell me what really happened with Eren.” 

Mikasa looked at her feet, “I am sure it was an accident.” 

“No, you are not,” Erwin replied, “Don’t lie to me.” 

Mikasa sighed, “It is a bit awkward Sir.” 

“I assume it is to do with Levi?” Erwin said, eyebrow raised. 

Mikasa looked up, “How do you know that?” 

“I’m not blind Mikasa. I see what happens around here! Hange is in love with Levi, he has no idea of course because he is pretty clueless about emotions. When Levi said Hange was mad that Eren was hanging around Levi too much, I put two and two together and hopefully came out with four. Eren is gay right?” 

Mikasa nodded, “Yeah and he is in love with Levi too.” 

Erwin sighed, “Does Hange know?” 

“Yeah, she told him to back off the night before we went out on the hunt. He was pretty annoyed. But he would not kill her over it!” 

“Maybe not in his human form, but we know titans have different reactions to anger,” Erwin said. 

Mikasa looked back at her feet, “What will happen to him?” 

Erwin shook his head, “It will depend on Hange. Once, and if, she wakes up I will need to speak to her. However, I need to speak to Levi too. This cannot become a thing. I can’t have personal feelings getting in the way of how we work.” 

Mikasa nodded “Can I tell Eren about this?” 

Erwin shook his head, “No, for now he has to stay isolated. I need to talk to him first.” 

Mikasa nodded. “Ok but will you let me know when I can?” 

Erwin nodded and Mikasa headed back to find Armin whilst Erwin headed over to the infirmary to check on Hange. 

THE INFIRMARY

Erwin walked to the infirmary lost in thought. This was not a good situation. Relationships did happen amongst the Scouts but they never really got serious as no-one knew when they were going to die. It was more a case of grabbing onto some happiness whilst they had the chance. He had never seen a case like this and of all the people who had to be caught in the middle of a love triangle, it had had to be Levi. Erwin had known about Hange and he had wondered for a long time whether something would eventually happen between them as they had known each other a long time and were two of the older members of the Scouts. Eren was a surprise. He was so much younger than Levi for a start but Erwin supposed that might be part of the attraction. He walked into the infirmary not really knowing what to do for the best. 

Hange was laying on the bed, her head wrapped in bandages. 

“Has she been awake yet?” Erwin asked Levi. 

“Not really, she has drifted in and out but she has not really been awake properly. I’m worried Erwin, I have never seen her hurt this bad.” 

Erwin looked down at Hange. He hoped that she would wake up and be back to her normal self. No matter how strange people thought she was, she was a much-needed part of the team for her research and fighting skills. Also, Erwin thought we a smile, he would miss her craziness! 

“We need to talk Levi; I know why this happened.” 

Levi looked up, “So you think it was not an accident?” 

“I don’t think Eren was totally in control of what happened. I think his emotions took over and he took out someone he saw as a competitor.” Erwin said. 

“A competitor??” 

Erwin sighed, “Levi, we have known each other a long time but you can be really dense at times. Hange is in love with you and she has been for years! It is obvious to everyone but you! I have just spoken with Mikasa and she confirmed what I assumed, Eren has feelings for you too. Hange warned him off the night before you went out titan hunting and I think when he took titan form, Eren lost control and tried to take out Hange because of that. I am not sure it was a conscious decision though.” 

Levi stared at Erwin, not speaking for a while. “Tsk, you have lost your mind! That is ridiculous!” 

Moblit who had been sitting quietly against the wall spoke up, “It is true. She is always trying to please you because she wants you to notice her. She told me once when she had too much wine that she loved you. I don’t know about Eren though.” 

Levi looked down at the still form of Hange lying on the bed, his mind in turmoil. He had noticed how Eren was acting and had felt his own feelings spike at the attention. But Hange? Had he really been that blind? He stood up and looked at Erwin and Moblit. 

“I need to think. I will be back later.” 

With that he headed out, ignoring the questions from people asking after Hange and headed out to the wall to find somewhere quiet to think about this mess!


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin starts to unpick what happens and tries to work out a solution but it will not be easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to keep updating as much as I can but unfortunately, I picked up the virus. I feel a lot better so am hoping things will move much quicker from now on!

EVENING 

There had been a strange quiet hanging over the barracks. Conversations over dinner had been muted and there had been a lot of whispered conversations about why Eren had been put into isolation. Mikasa sat at a table with Armin, silently fuming. She wanted to yell at them, tell them it was none of their business and that Eren had not meant to hurt Hange but Armin had shaken his head. Losing her temper would not help anyone. 

Levi had not appeared and Erwin was sitting with Mike, quietly talking. It was a weird atmosphere in a place where people were usually drinking and laughing. The scouts were always loud, it was a coping mechanism for the horrors they faced on a daily basis but tonight, there was only quiet. 

In the infirmary, Moblit sat next the Hange’s bed. Someone had brought him food earlier but he had no idea who it was. His focus was entirely on his beloved Squadron Leader. People made jokes about him behind his back, he knew, calling him Hange’s little lapdog but he was not bothered. Working for Hange made life bearable and he was worried sick she could not pull through. Eren had a lot to answer for. 

On the wall, Levi was still sitting staring out over the expanse of open ground wondering how the hell he had ended up in the middle of this mess. He had been flattered over the attention Eren had shown him and he had even felt like it was something that he would be open to but he tried to kill Hange. Levi huffed and shook his head. Hange, who was always a huge pain in his ass but would always be the one standing back to back with him, sword drawn when the shit hit the fan. He could not imagine his life without her. This mess would have to be sorted out and he had a feeling that it would not be a nice clean ending. 

Eren lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had been alone since he left Erwin’s office and he did not think that was a good sign. His only consolation was that he was not in a cell right now but that could change. He also hoped that it meant that Hange was still alive. He did not want to kill her. He had been mad that she had seen into him and warned him off Levi, but he could understand it. They had known each other for years and she obviously had strong feelings for Levi. He wondered if Levi now knew what had happened and how angry he was right now. Eren knew from experience how powerful Levi was as a soldier and he really did not want to get on his bad side. For a second, he thought, oh hell, what if he loves Hange and I killed her? Eren groaned and rolled over to face the wall. He hoped soon someone would come and tell him what was going on. 

A few hours later, Moblit was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed when he heard Hange say his name, her voice weak. He opened his eyes quickly. 

“Squad Leader, you’re awake! I was so worried about you!” he said 

Hange managed a quiet chuckle, “You going soft on me Moblit? Takes more than a tree to finish me off!” She winced as the slight movement made her head hurt. 

“I need to go tell Erwin you are awake; will you be ok for a few minutes? Moblit asked. 

“I’m sure I will. It is not like I am going anywhere!” 

A few minutes later, heads were lifted as Moblit barrelled into the mess room and headed straight to Erwin. Erwin listened and then nodded at Mike and stood up before hurriedly leaving the room with Moblit. Mikasa watched them and looked over at Armin. 

“Well that either means Hange has woken up or she is dead!” she muttered. 

“I am sure it means she is awake, Hange is tough,” Armin said, trying to be positive. 

“Let’s hope so,” Mikasa replied, “If not Eren is going to be seen as a murderer” 

Armin looked towards the door; he had not thought about it like that. He really hoped it meant Hange was alive, not just for Eren but because he liked Hange. She treated him well and listened to his ideas. However, he knew that even if she was awake Eren was still going to be in trouble as he had attacked a superior. There was no way that this was going to end entirely well for him. 

HANGE 

Erwin walked into the infirmary just as Hange was trying to pull herself up into a sitting position. Judging by the amount of swear words coming from her mouth, moving was painful! Erwin walked over and stood by the bed. 

“You need a hand Hange?” he asked 

“No, I bloody well don’t” she snapped back still struggling. 

Erwin stood and watched until she managed to get to something that resembled a sitting position before he sat down next to the bed. 

“How are you feeling,” he asked. 

“Like I have been hit by a titan!” she replied, “What the hell was Eren thinking, he could have killed me! I am gonna kick his ass for this! Where is Levi?” 

Erwin laughed “One thing at a time! Eren is in isolation until we figure out what to do and Levi is off somewhere brooding and thinking. He has a lot to get his head around. He just found out one of his team and his friend both have feelings for him” 

Hange was looking for her glasses, which Moblit handed to her “What the hell? You told him I had feelings for him! That was a secret!” 

“A secret that everyone knew,” Moblit mumbled under his breath. 

Hange’s head spun in his direction, “What?” 

“Nothing,” Moblit muttered looking down. 

Erwin smiled slightly because he did not think Moblit’s feelings for Hange were totally platonic. 

“Anyway, we need to sort this out. I can’t have the two of you beating each other to death over Levi!” Erwin said. 

Hange stared at him, “I didn’t do anything to him! He tried to kill me with ... with a tree!” 

“I am going to go and speak to him but I wanted to make sure you were alive before I did!” Erwin said. 

“Pfft takes more than being slammed against a damn tree to take me out,” Hange laughed. “If you see Levi, tell him to come see me. I need to try and sort things with him” 

“I will, but you need to rest. You took a hell of a knock against that tree.” 

Erwin stood up and walked out, heading to see Eren. He still had no idea what he was going to do. This could get worse if Eren lost control again whilst in titan form and they needed to be able to reply on him. He sighed; this was not what he needed right now. A love sick titan! 

EREN

Eren was still laying facing the wall when Erwin walked him. He rolled over and seeing Erwin; jumped to his feet. 

“Sir, how is Hange?” he asked. 

“Luckily for you, she woke up about 20 minutes ago. Not so luckily for you, she is pissed!” Erwin said 

Eren nodded, “I know Sir, I totally deserve anything that is coming to me. I did not mean to hurt her. It just ... happened.” 

“This is a problem Eren,” Erwin said. “If you have feelings for Levi and Hange does too then the rivalry could lead to this happening again. You lost control in titan form; it is a serious problem.” 

Eren looked down, “I know. Will Hange be ok?” 

“She will, with rest but I would suggest you stay out of her way for a while. We need to work on a resolution for this and the only one who can sort things is Levi but he is away somewhere working on his head. Until I have spoken to him again, you are free to go to the mess hall to eat but you stay away from Hange. I would probably recommend staying away from her squad as well, especially Moblit!” 

Eren nodded, “Thank you Sir, I will stay near Armin and Mikasa.” 

“Good plan, now go get some food and keep your head down whilst I go find Levi.” 

Erwin nodded one last time and went in search of the person who was in the middle of it all.


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to sort his head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly short chapter, just to move the story forward a bit. Unfortunately, I have been really ill due to this stupid virus but I am writing again now s hoping to get the story finished asap

Erwin and Levi 

Levi was still sitting on the wall when Erwin finally caught up with him. Erwin sat down next to him and stared out over the open ground, not speaking for a while. Eventually, he cleared his throat. 

“Hell of a mess huh?” he said. 

Levi scowled at him “You think?” 

Erwin laughed slightly, “Levi, you are the only one who can sort this. I know it is all new to you and probably a bit of a shock but you will need to sort this out. Hange wants to talk to you, she is awake and mad as hell. I can’t risk sending you all out again until I know that Hange and Eren are not going to attempt to kill each other.” 

Levi shook his head, “Do you really think it will be that easy? What if I decided to pick one of them? The other would still be pissed and we would be no better off. The only solution is to tell them both I am not interested.” 

“Would that be the truth?” Erwin asked, his eyebrow raised. 

Levi didn’t answer. He just went back to staring out across the open land outside the wall. He had been sat here for hours, trying to work out whether he would be able to tell them both that and it be the truth. For a man who did not like to show emotion, this situation was driving him mad. He was going round in circles telling himself that he would be able to decide on the right course of action. Finally, he stood up and brushed himself off. 

“I’m going to go check on Hange,” he said and walked off in the direction of the infirmary. 

Erwin sat and watched him go. He did not envy the position Levi was in but he also would not allow this situation to continue as the wellbeing of his regiment was at stake. 

Levi and Hange 

Hange was sitting up in bed when Levi walked him. She looked over and frowned. 

“About time, I’m laying here wounded and you finally stroll in!” she muttered. 

Moblit hid a smile and shook his head. It was obvious she was shaken by the fact Levi had been told about her feelings for him and she was hiding it behind a bad temper. Levi sighed and looked over at Moblit. 

“Would you mind giving us a minute please,” Levi said. 

Moblit glanced at Hange and nodded. He stood up and walked over to the door, glancing back and seeing the look on Hange’s face that seemed to scream ‘Don’t you dare leave me alone with him!” He chuckled to himself and walked out, heading towards the mess hall to update the rest of Hange’s squad on her condition. Once Moblit was safely out of earshot, Levi took his place sitting down next to the bed. For a while, he did not speak, not really knowing where to start. In the end, Hange beat him to it. 

“It is not a big deal Levi, nothing has changed. Erwin should not have told you, you did not need to know,” she smiled, aiming for reassuring. 

“Yeah well now I do and I have to deal with this. Eren could have killed you. I will not be responsible for you dying!” 

“I wound him up, I told him to back off. It was my own fault really. I mean I had no place telling him that. It is not like there was anything between me and you. I was just jealous that you seemed to like him.” Hange shrugged, “I’ll get over it. I’ve been through worse.” 

Levi realised that Hange was talking as if he was already with Eren and had resigned herself to that face and in theory that could make life easier for everyone but Levi was not sure that he wanted her to get over it. Hange was special to him. Did he love her? He was not sure he could say it went that far but when he had seen her laying at the base of the tree, his heart had skipped a beat thinking he had lost her. Would he feel the same if it had been Eren? He did not know. 

“Tsk, just stop talking Four Eyes,” he said and smiled at her. 

Hange smiled back and leaned against the pillows, closing her eyes. “My head hurts.” 

Levi sighed and reached out and got hold of her hand, “Rest, I need you back in fighting form as soon as possible!” 

Hange opened one eye and looked at his hand. 

“It doesn’t mean anything Four Eyes; I am being nice!” Levi muttered. 

Hange smiled and drifted off to sleep, happier than she had been for a long time.


	8. The Following Day - Decisions to be made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Hange wakes up, Levi knows he has to make a decision sooner rather than later but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, catch up chapter as I am aware that I have not update this story for a while. I will be more on top of things from now on.

The Following Day 

The next day, there was still a sense of tension laying over the barracks. By now, everyone knew what had happened and the reason for it. One brave cadet had started a betting sheet on who would win Levi’s heart. So far, the only ones brave enough to take part had been fairly evenly spread between Hange and Eren. Mikasa sat with Armin and Eren eating breakfast. They were aware that people were talking and staring and Eren was trying to keep his head down and ignore it. The relief that Hange had woken up had been great but in reality they all knew it would not be the end of it as she had been seriously injured and would be off duty for a good while yet. Moblit and the rest of Hange’s squad were sat at the opposite end of the room and if looks could kill, Eren would have been laying dead on the floor. People were chatting and things were starting to go back to normal but then a silence covered the room as Hange walked in, limping slightly and still wearing bandages around her head. She did not look in Eren’s direction but headed straight over to Moblit and her squad. Normally she would have sat at the officer’s table but today she avoided it. Erwin and Levi appeared not long after and sat together with Mike, talking quietly. 

Eren looked over at Hange and then back at Mikasa, “Maybe I should talk to her, say I am sorry?” 

Armin stared at him, “Are you insane? She will use you in some kind of experiment and hang your corpse from the Walls the mood she is in!” 

Eren went pale, “She is not that insane!” 

Mikasa just raised her eyebrows but did not say anything, “She is avoiding Levi as well. Things are obviously awkward between them as well” 

Once they had finished eating, the three of them left and headed to the training ground to get ready for the day. 

Levi was sitting with Mike and Erwin and drinking tea as if his life depended on it. He had not slept and it was in a foul mood. He had sat holding Hange’s hand whilst she slept, only going back to his office when Moblit had reappeared and offered to take over keeping an eye on her. Hange had woken up this morning and against all advice dragged herself to breakfast, but so far she was ignoring everyone but her own squad. He knew he had to make a decision and it had to be soon. He just hoped that he could get through this with his friendships and sanity intact. 

Hange 

The two titans they had caught had been brought back and were restrained inside the courtyard by her lab. She was glad that she had them to concentrate on and it meant that she did not have to spend time around Eren and Levi. She was mad as hell at Eren and she needed space to calm down as she knew realistically she could not avoid him forever. Also, he could not avoid his titan form forever as it was needed when they were out when things got difficult. With a sigh, she motioned to Moblit and the got to work documenting the new titans. 

Levi 

Levi sat in his office listening to the sounds of training going on outside. He looked up as there was a knock on his door and he called out, “Come.” 

The door opened and Eren walked into t he room, “You wanted to see me?” 

Levi nodded and motioned to the seat in front of his desk. “Take a seat, we need to talk.” 

Eren sat down and nodded, bracing himself for what was to come. 

Levi took a deep breath, “What you did was unacceptable. If we cannot trust you to control yourself in your titan form, then we will have to take steps to prevent you from using it. Luckily, Hange has a hard skull or we would be having a very different conversation right now.” 

Eren nodded, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt her.” 

Levi nodded, “I know that human you didn’t. But, we need to find a solution to this situation before it happens again. You have both put me in a very difficult situation and I do not appreciate it. We are Scouts. There is no room for this kind of nonsense in our lives.” 

Eren nodded, “I am sorry, I did not mean for any of this. I let things get out of control. It will not happen again.” 

Levi paused and looked at him, “Can you guarantee that? What would happen if I decided I actually wanted to be with Hange? Would you be able to cope with that or would you try and kill her again the next time you went titan?” 

Eren watched Levi’s face trying to decide if he was telling him that because that was how he felt but the older man’s face was emotionless as always. 

“I don’t know. I mean I would have to cope with it. I never really thought there could be anything between us anyway. I mean you are so much older than me and my superior.” Eren sighed slightly. 

Levi nodded and looked at Eren, “Get back to training. We have another mission coming up and I need you all on top form.” 

With a final nod, Eren stood up and left the room. Levi watched him go and groaned slightly. He had a feeling he had reached his decision and he just hoped that when he admitted it, no one would end up dead!


	9. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes his decision

DECISION 

The day passed fairly quietly, everyone going out their daily tasks and it was hard to believe that there had ever been an incident. Hange and Moblit were with the titans, Eren was training and Levi was locked in his office doing paperwork and peace had settled over the barracks. It felt like an uneasy truce had been reached. 

Not long before they finished for the day, Eren appeared by Hange’s lab and hovered at the doorway. Mikasa and Eren had told him not to come but he wanted things to go back to normal as soon as possible. Moblit noticed him first and scowled, 

“What do you want?” he asked, causing Hange to look up and raise an eyebrow. 

Eren stammered but stayed inside the doorway, not risking going all the way into the room. 

“I came to apologise. I am so sorry Hange, I feel awful for what happened. I didn’t mean it to get like that. I know I can’t make this better with words but I wanted to say it. I value you as a friend as well as a colleague. Anyway, I just wanted to say that,” he shook his head, aware that he was making no sense. 

Moblit was scowling at him, “Well you have said it, so you can go.” He seemed angrier than Hange who still had not said anything. 

She stood up and touched Moblit’s arm, “It is ok, I can handle this.” 

She walked over the stood in front of Eren, pushing her glasses up her nose with one finger. “You made a mistake and it is not going to be easy for me to trust you now, especially in titan form. I will be professional and we will work together as we always did, but if you look like you are a danger to me or any of my squad because you cannot control your titan, I will take you out without hesitation. Even if you look at me in a way I don’t like, you will be skinned, stuffed and mounted on the mess room wall as a warning to not piss me off! Am I clear?” 

Eren nodded, realising Armin was right. Hange was a scary woman when she was angry. Moblit was still glaring at him and he realised it was not just Hange he would need to be careful around. With a final nod, he backed out of the room and with as much dignity as he could manage rushed off to find Mikasa and Armin. 

Hange looked back over her shoulder at Moblit, “Do you think we terrified him enough? That scowl of yours is impressive!” 

“You threatened to skin and stuff him!” Moblit laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

With a laugh Hange walked back to her desk and carried on with the work they had been doing before Eren had appeared. 

Eren had arrived back at the mess hall and Armin and Mikasa looked at him, noting the look on his face. 

“How did it go? Are you forgiven?” Armin asked, sceptically. 

“She said words that suggested I would be but they were very threatening so I am not sure she meant it. I mean, I will be careful because I don’t want stuffing!” Eren muttered. 

Mikasa laughed, “Say what you want about Hange but she had a way with words.” 

“She is insane!” Eren said. 

There was laughter from the other two and the conversation drifted to other things, to take Eren’s mind of his potential fate as the squad’s stuffed mascot. 

LEVI

In this office, Levi had finished his paperwork and run out of excuses to hide away. He knew things had to be sorted today. Although, in general, things seemed calmer, his mind was anything but. He was not one for emotions and having things swirling around his head was annoying him. Evening was coming on and he had told himself that he would not let another night pass with all this crap hanging over his head. He had been turning his decision over and over in his mind and although, he had considered telling them both to get over it, he realised he could not do it as this whole situation had opened emotions that he had pushed deep down over the years as he had lost people who were important to him and he had sealed off that side of himself. 

“Pull yourself together man, you are an Ackermann!” and with that he pushed himself up from his desk and walked towards his future. 

EREN

Eren was in his room, he had had enough of Mikasa and Armin having fun at his expense and so he had left and gone to get some peace and quiet. He was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, when there was a knock on the door ... 

Hange 

Hange had considered going to see Levi and trying to get an answer from him about whether or not things would be ok between them now that Erwin had announced her feelings towards Levi. She was not sure she would forgive Erwin for that. He had betrayed her! She had decided instead that she would let it blow over, it was stupid to expect Levi to admit feelings anyway, the man had the emotional range of potato. Chuckling to herself, she picked up her research notes and started to read. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door ... 

THE END?

Levi knocked on the door and waited until he heard a voice shout out, “Come in!” Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and walked into the room, taking in the dark-haired person looking at him, surprise on their face. They stood up and walked toward Levi. 

“Hey there, you ok? I was not expecting to see you tonight!” 

“Just shut up,” Levi snapped and walking forward, reached up and kissed Hange hard. Then with a nod to himself, he walked out heading back to his office and leaving a stunned Hange standing in the middle of her room, an even more stunned Moblit standing beside Hange’s desk! 

Hange looked at Moblit and with a grin, ran after Levi catching up and grabbing his hand as she passed Mikasa standing outside Eren’s room hand raised to knock again. Mikasa watched and sighed, “Well I guess he made his decision!” 

Eren opened the door at the sound of the commotion and with a look at the ecstatic Hange bouncing along like an excited puppy next to Levi, sighed and shrugged. “Bollocks,” he muttered and beckoned for Mikasa to come in. 

Mikasa smiled slightly, “Well at least you didn’t get skinned and stuffed so concentrate on the positives eh? Come on, let’s go get drunk.” 

Eren laughed and with one last glance at the happy Hange, headed off to the mess room to drink away this disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not decided until I wrote the last few paragraphs which way to go, but as a Hange rplayer, I could not let my girl down! Sorry Eren!!!


End file.
